


Friction In His Jeans

by masterassassin



Series: The Daltrick Smut Series [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Height Differences, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, it won’t take too long I just- Brendon’s been unbearable.” And with that Dallon dropped to his knees in front of Patrick, nuzzling his face against the side of Patrick’s crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction In His Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my biggest thank you goes to Chriss.  
> Title shamelessly stolen from FOB's Sugar.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Patrick warned. FOB was the next set and they had to get ready. Panic! had been on earlier this evening and now Dallon was towering over Patrick, crowding him against the wall of his dressing room.   
  
Dallon had showered already, his hair was still a little damp, but apparently today he hadn’t been satisfied with jerking off on his own after the show. Patrick knew Dallon did that most of the time after they’d been on. He probably would, too, if he’d have to endure an hour and a half of Brendon’s stage antics.   
  
“I know, it won’t take too long I just- Brendon’s been unbearable.” And with that Dallon dropped to his knees in front of Patrick, nuzzling his face against the side of Patrick’s crotch.   
  
“Oh, okay then.” Patrick certainly wasn’t gonna say anything against getting a pre-show blowjob.   
“Just a quick question? I’m not complaining but why didn’t you suck off Brendon then?”   
  
“And give him that satisfaction?” Dallon worked Patrick’s pants open with ease, pushing them out of the way. “Besides he’s squirming too much when I blow him.”   
  
That was all Dallon said before putting his mouth to good work on Patrick’s already half-hard dick. Working fast and efficiently to get him to full hardness with an added hand around the base and his balls.   
  
Patrick simply stopped thinking about anything that didn’t have to do with Dallon’s fingers or mouth on him then. It wasn’t exactly hard.   
  
It was amazing to see how much Dallon got into it. He licked lines up and down Patrick’s cock. Some small, some wide. Pushed his tongue right where he knew Patrick loved it and teased his slit every once in awhile to drive Patrick completely insane. He’d been embarrassed about all the noise he made if it hadn’t just been the two of them.   
Saliva was running down Dallon’s chin in a small trickle, his hair had fallen over his forehead from where he’d brushed it aside and whenever their eyes met Patrick could see the pure arousal glinting in them.   
  
In short, Dallon looked like a wet dream come true.   
  
Soon enough Patrick’s legs started shaking dangerously with the effort of holding himself up. He was gripping Dallon’s shoulders but that didn’t stop his knees from almost buckling.   
Dallon noticed and moved one hand from Patrick’s hips under his right leg, pulling it up on the knee and hooking it over his shoulder. His other hand was kneading Patrick’s ass.   
  
Dallon was looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes, Patrick could feel how hard he was breathing around Patrick’s cock in his mouth, all the while bobbing his head in a steady motion. The sight alone would have had him rock hard in a matter of seconds.   
  
Dallon’s lips tightened around the base of Patrick’s dick and he felt the hand Dallon had had on his ass dip lower, closer to his hole. Patrick dug the heel of his foot below Dallon’s shoulder blade in anticipation, thankful for the added support because now he felt like his knee really was about to give out.   
  
The finger slowly creeping down his crack made Patrick buck up into Dallon’s mouth and Dallon let out a growl, the look he was giving Patrick was nothing if not filthy and as he moved down Patrick’s length with just the faintest scrape of teeth Patrick had to bite his lip to keep from shouting obscenities. The loose grip he had on Dallon’s dark hair tightened.   
  
Patrick knew Dallon loved sucking cock. (And not just his cock - Patrick had once stumbled into a particularly telling scenario involving a  _ very  _ willing Brendon spread out and almost begging. The view had made for a good few masturbation fantasies.) Patrick groaned, that specific memory didn’t really help his situation right now.   
  
Dallon pushed Patrick’s leg a little higher up over his shoulder to gain better access to his ass. His hand returned to tease Patrick’s entrance and Patrick swallowed. This wouldn’t last that much longer.   
  
Patrick was sure Dallon knew, his eyes were blown wide with arousal but also almost sparkling with mischief as he pushed a fingertip in slowly. Patrick threw his head back, uncaring that he hit the wall, and let out a drawn-out moan. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, caught up in the feeling of Dallon’s hot mouth around him, his finger up his ass just a bit, nails of the other hand lightly digging into the soft skin of his thigh.   
  
Patrick cast his eyes down again, not wanting to miss the sight of tall _ tall _ Dallon down on his knees between his legs, sucking his dick like he was born to do it. He would have felt bad for Dallon, guessing that being on his knees with Patrick’s added weight on top couldn’t be comfortable. But as Dallon moved his lips down to circle them around Patrick's cock head he could see Dallon’s erection straining against his light blue jeans between his spread thighs. His hips were twitching with minute movements.   
  
God, Patrick was so close already.   
  
Patrick moved his other hand from where it had been gripping Dallon’s shoulder to push it into his hair as well, revelling at the feeling of the longer strands twisted around his fingers. It was nice to have something to hold on to like this.   
  
Dallon made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, almost inaudible over their heavy breathing, but his hips jerked up once and he closed his eyes. He took in a long breath through his nose, let it rush out, then opened his eyes again and resumed his ministrations on Patrick’s dick and ass.   
  
The finger had been pulled out of Patrick’s hole and Dallon was now tracing along his rim, rubbing his fingertip over the opening time and again. It was driving Patrick crazy and he tried to wriggle his ass down to get more pressure, screwing his eyes shut. But Dallon had also upped his game on Patrick’s dick, sucking him down in earnest now, tongue pushing against the underside and it was making Patrick’s movements even more uncoordinated. He twisted his hands harder into Dallon’s hair, pulling lightly as Dallon licked at his slit.   
  
A huff of breath rushed over Patrick’s wet dick and he opened his eyes again, vision blurry but clear enough to see Dallon basically grinding thin air while panting hard around Patrick’s leaking cock. He was staring up at Patrick, their eyes meeting, Dallon’s were unfocused. They held perfectly still for a moment. Patrick felt Dallon swallow.   
  
Movement came back to Dallon then and he wasted no time taking Patrick in as far as he could, his technique had lost some finesse but Patrick didn’t care one bit. Whatever that just was had just brought him that much closer to coming.   
  
The finger still circling Patrick’s hole was pressing more insistently now, too, and when Dallon pushed in again, Patrick’s dick so deep down his throat he could feel the muscles contracting there Patrick almost screamed, fingers tugging harshly on Dallon’s thick hair, twisting his head back.   
  
Patrick’s voice was almost drowned out by the sudden loud growl Dallon let out, the hand on Patrick’s ass had unexpectedly vanished, leaving Patrick clenching around nothing and he saw Dallon frantically pulling on the button of his jeans all the while shuddering violently. Dallon’s mouth was merely hanging open around Patrick’s erection, his chest was rising and falling rapidly and he gave up tugging at the front of his pants, simply pressing the palm of his hand over his crotch. He bucked up hard once more, glancing up at Patrick, eyelids fluttering shut and Patrick’s leg slipped off his shoulder.   
  
Patrick was stunned into silence.    
Then with near blinding intensity the reality of what just happened hit him, arousal coiled tight in his stomach, shot down his spine and without so much as another move from Dallon’s side he was coming hot between his lips.   
  
Dallon spluttered a bit, some of Patrick’s come running down his chin, dripping on his jeans. He pulled off Patrick’s dick slowly, licking him clean in the process. His eyes were shifting around, not quite meeting Patrick’s. He pressed his forehead against Patrick’s thigh then, slumping a little, breathing still laboured.   
  
Patrick detangled his hands from Dallon’s hair, stroking through it, pushing it out of his face. He felt exhilarated. Fucking wow. No chance though he’d let that one go without a little teasing.   
  
“I can’t believe you came in your pants. Untouched. Just like that.” Patrick smirked and pulled lightly on Dallon’s hair, just for emphasis.    
  
Dallon let out a mortified groan.   
“This is so embarrassing,” he mumbled into Patrick’s skin, “I’m thirty-four.”     
  
Patrick chuckled and started pulling Dallon up to stand. “And I’m thirty-one and came like a freight train seconds after seeing you like this. What’s that say about me?”   
  
Dallon let himself be dragged up, bracing a hand on the wall besides Patrick’s head. He made a face at the feeling inside his boxers.   
  
Patrick reached his hands up to frame Dallon’s face. Some of his come was still sticking to his chin.   
  
“You got something there, let me just...” Patrick pulled him down a bit to lick the mess off Dallon. He didn’t stop when his face was clean though and they ended up kissing lazily against the wall.   
  
Patrick sighed after a look at the clock.   
“I gotta get ready.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“And you should probably go find another pair of pants. And underwear.” Patrick’s grin was audible.   
  
“Shut up, it’s your fault.”    
  
“Oh, is it?”   
  
“Yes. No word to anyone ever!”   
  
Patrick acted as if he was thinking about it. Dallon punched him in the arm lightly.   
“Not. One. Word.”   
  
“Okay, okay. Fine. Stop hitting me and go now.” With that he pushed Dallon towards the door, kissing him a last time.   
  
Just before the door clicked shut behind him, Patrick heard Brendon’s voice echoing down the hallway.   
  
“Oh hey, Dal. I was looking for you. We- what is- ohhh.”   
  
“Brendon! Shut. Your mouth. It’s not- stop fucking laughing!”   
  
Patrick could hear Brendon’s stupid cackle and Dallon’s quiet swearing. He giggled and closed the door.


End file.
